Unusually Unusual
by Purpehays10
Summary: This is a GH story that mainly focus on Jax and Carly, Sonny and Alexis, Brenda and Johnny, and Jason and ? (not Courtney)
1. Unusually Unusual 1

Title: Unusually Unusual 1/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com) or if you want to get a response during the week email me at 23405@sjamail.net 

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to General Hospital except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. Ok and I just wanted to tell a big thanks to one of my readers who suggested I write this. J

(Unusually Unusual by Lonestar)

"She introduced herself as Amy, said call me Caroline for short

I just moved in three doors down so I wouldn't be the girl next door

And I knew the shoes she wasn't wearing fit her just right

She said, "Hey, man did you know that somebody left your grass out in the yard all night?"

Carly walked out of the restaurant and threw her phone back in her purse. "The man has how many people working for him but he can't seem to find someone other than his wife to pick up food!" Not really looking where she was going when she accidentally bumped into Jax who was on his way to the Quartermaine Mansion to met Brenda.

"You know if you'd watch where you were going every once in a while, this kind of stuff wouldn't happen!" Jax said angrily before he realized who is was.

"Well I can see the time you spent in prison did nothing for you." Carly said laughing.

"Carly, just move please. I have some where's to go." Jax said trying to push past her.

"Going to be with the lovely Brenda, no doubt. Let me guess Jax, you're going to promise to love her and do anything to keep her from going to jail? Because god forbid the little witch actually pay for the crime she committed." Carly said sarcastically.

"She didn't commit any crime." Jax said defensively.

"Of course not because Brenda is perfect and she wouldn't ever do anything wrong, now would she?" 

"That's right she wouldn't. Brenda never could."

"Right, so Jax you're sleeping with her right? No doubt while she's married to Jason and you're married to Skye."

"Your point being?" Jax asked annoyed.

"Isn't there something wrong with sleeping with people you aren't married to? Isn't that a sin or something? Well I guess no one ever told Brenda because good little Brenda would never commit a sin knowingly."  

"Carly, you have no clue what you are talking?"

"Oh really? Well let me ask you a question Jax do you actually have any proof that Brenda didn't commit the crime because I haven't seen any yet." 

"You made me come here, the least you could do is actually talk to me." Jason said to Brenda as he walked over to her, she was looking out the window.

"You don't like to talk to me so why does it even matter?"

"But I'd prefer to talk to you then talk to any one else in this family." 

"These people in this family are your family, in case you haven't forgotten."  Brenda pointed out.

"No there not." Jason said annoyed as he watched Brenda stare out the window a little longer. "What are you looking at?" 

"I'm looking to see when Jax gets here." 

"He's coming?" Jason asked annoyed.

"He was already supposed to be here."

"So what are you worried he stood you up or something?"

"Jax wouldn't do that, he must have just… something must have happened." Brenda said worried.

"Then why don't you go find him?"

"And leave you here with your family?" Brenda asked shocked.

"No, I'm not staying here if you leave."

"Where would you go?"

"That's really none of your business." 

"Oh don't tell me you have something else to do on Christmas Eve, other than spend it with your lovely wife." Brenda said sarcastically.

"My lovely wife?" Jason asked shocked. "Oh you mean you?" 

"Hey, it's not like you're the perfect husband or anything." Brenda said back.

"Yeah and that's why we're not going to spend another second together any more. I'm leaving." Jason said.

"Don't you want to tell your family bye?"

"Why don't you do that for me? They'd like that." Jason said as he left.

"Where's mommy?" Micheal asked Sonny as he hung up another ornament.

"She's on her way, buddy don't worry about her getting her. She wouldn't miss Christmas Eve with us for anything." Sonny said as he looked at his watch. Carly should have been here by now, where was she?"

"Hey boss, there's someone here to see you." Max said as he came in.

"Who is it?" Sonny asked.

"Ms. Davis." Max said.

"Let her in." Sonny said.

"Thank you." Alexis said as she came in. 

"Oh Micheal how about you go up stairs and see if Leticia has anything she wants to give you for Christmas." Sonny said.

"Ok." Micheal said running up stairs.

"So what do you want?" Sonny asked Alexis.

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"Well there seems to be some unfinished business we need to discuss."

"What unfinished business? I thought you never wanted to speak to me again."

"Believe me I wouldn't be talking to you if had another option."

"Well then come out with it so we get this unpleasant conversation over with."

"Fine, I'd like to know what your problem is with Ned that would cause you to bet him up. I know it must have something to do with me or the fact that Ned is the father of my baby."

Sonny started laughing. "Alexis, do you know it's Christmas Eve?"

"Of course but what does that have to do with anything?"

"I was just wondering why you weren't spending Christmas Eve with your daughter."

"Well she's in an incubator, that's why." Alexis said mad.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know she was still in one… Is she getting any better?" Sonny asked truly concerned.

"Oh stop it! Do not try to act like you really care about Kristina or me. It is not going to work."

"Why?"

"Because you're not the kind of man who actually cares about people. You're just a monster."

"You didn't used to think that."

"Yeah well I was naïve back then." 


	2. Unusually Unusual 2

Title: Unusually Unusual 2/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com) or if you want to get a response during the week email me at 23405@sjamail.net 

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to General Hospital except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. Ok and I just wanted to tell a big thanks to one of my readers who suggested I write this. J

(Unusually Unusual by Lonestar)****

"She's unusually unusual  
Absolutely unpredictable  
She's so different and that's what's wonderful  
She's unusually unusual  
And that's beautiful to me"

"Ok, I'm here. I am sitting down. Now that I've seen your wonderful club can I go?" Jax asked annoyed.

"No." Carly said standing in front of him.

"Why? You showed me your club what else could you have left to show me?"

"Fine, go. God forbid we actually talk." Carly said sitting down.

Jax started to leave but turned around. "You want to talk to me and by talk I mean not scream at me?" Jax asked shocked.

"Don't act so shocked, remember we were almost friends a while back." Carly pointed out.

"I thought we were in the very least friends." Jax said sitting down to her. 

"I thought you were leaving?" 

"Nah you wanted to talk to me remember?"

"But Brenda's waiting."

"She's got her husband to be with." Jax pointed out

"Jason? He doesn't want to spend any more time with her than she wants to spend with him."

"I bet." Jax looked at Carly worried. "Carly, what's wrong?"

"Why do you think something's wrong?"

"Because you've got a husband and a son at home and yet you're still here."

"Sonny would rather be with Brenda."

"Oh well Brenda doesn't want to be with him."

"Don't kid yourself, Brenda always wants what she can't have: that's Sonny."

"But you're with Sonny and he won't leave you."

"Yes he would just like you left Skye. He'd leave me. Brenda has that affect on married men."

"Skye lied to me about Brenda dying, remember? She had to of known I'd leave."

"So? I would have done the same thing. You left your wife to be with Brenda, what did you expect her to do Jax, become best buds with her?"  Carly said sarcastically.

"No, of course not. Wait, why are you defending Skye? I didn't think you liked her." Jax asked confused.

"I don't actually I can't stand her."

"Then why are you defending her?"

"Because I guess… I don't know. I can see myself in her place I guess. I mean we were both understanding of the two of your mourning her but she's back Jax and she's ruining lives, like she always does."

"She's not doing anything!" Jax said defensively.

"She came back on your wedding, she's taken you away from Skye, she probably killed a man and now she's bringing Jason down with her."

"She didn't kill him."

"Fine then prove it." 

"I… how am I supposed to that?"

"Because if you really want me to believe you that she innocent then you'll find proof, real proof."

"I'm not sure I can."

"Well then that means she did it."

"No it doesn't."

"Jax evidence doesn't lie, Scotty might lie but the evidence doesn't." 

"Carly…"

"Just admit that you don't know for sure if Brenda killed him or not."

"Fine, I don't ok. I don't really know what happened." 

Brenda came running up to Sonny's penthouse crying and accidentally ran into Johnny. "I'm sorry."

"No it's ok, are you all right?" Johnny asked worried.

"I'm fine. I just… can I see Sonny?"

"He's actually with someone right now. Is there anything I do?" 

"Not really, I just… I need Sonny's help."

"With what?"

"You probably don't care." 

"Try me."

"I need him to help me prove to Jax I'm innocent."

"Why would he help you with Jax?"

"I don't know because he wants to be nice to me. I don't really care why I just need his help!"

"Wait, when did Jax stop believing you were innocent?"

"He never started apparently." Brenda said sarcastically.

"Look, um Sonny's not going to be done any time soon, so how about I help you?" Johnny offered.

"Why would you?" Brenda asked shocked.

"Because no one deserves to go down for a crime they didn't commit."

"Oh and here I was starting to think you liked me." Brenda said smiling as her and Johnny left.

 "Courtney?" Jason asked as he entered the loft.

"Give me a minute!" Courtney screamed from the bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Jason said as he started to walk back there.

"Nothing, actually it's a surprise so please wait." Courtney begged.

"What kind of a surprise?" Jason asked curiously.

"The Christmas kind so please just sit down on the couch and wait for me." 

"Fine, I'll be waiting ." Jason said as he walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Naïve? Well if that's what you think you were then why would you come over and be alone with a "monster"?" Sonny asked smiling.

"As I said before I wanted to know why you beat up Ned."

"No you don't, if that was the case you would have went to the police or called me but you wouldn't have come over to my house. So what's really going on, Alexis?"

"Why do you have to do that?" Alexis asked annoyed.

"Do what exactly? Get to the bottom of things?"

"No, always have to be in charge of everything, even this conversation."

"I do well in charge as you very well know."

"Well I don't exactly have good memories of you, Sonny. Sorry to break the news to you." Alexis said sarcastically.

"You don't have a single good memory of me?"

"No."

"What about our trip to my casinos or that night we spent together?"  

"Let's not talk about that please…" Alexis begged.

"Why not? Because you'd actually have to remember that I wasn't a monster and that you actually did like me."

"No, I just please Sonny… I don't want to remember that stuff right now. I just want to talk to you."

"Fine, talk to me about what? And don't say about the fight that Ned and I were in." 

"I… I need your help." Alexis finally said.

"Really and why should I help you?"


	3. Unusually Unusual 3

Title: Unusually Unusual 3/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com) or if you want to get a response during the week email me at 23405@sjamail.net 

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to General Hospital except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. Ok and I just wanted to tell a big thanks to one of my readers who suggested I write this. J

(Unusually Unusual by Lonestar)****

"She had a tattoo above her ankle of a trident submarine  
She said it symbolizes awesome powers hidden deep within our dreams  
And her diamond eyes, different in color, held me captive in their light  
And she said "Hey, man did you know we used to be brothers in some past life?""

"Well those are some words I'd never thought I'd hear come out of your mouth." Carly said as she sat down next to him.

"Isn't that what you wanted to hear?" Jax said sadly.

"All I wanted was for you to be truthful to your self. I just wanted for once to talk to a guy that could really see the real Brenda, and admit who she was."

"I still don't think she's the horrible person you're making her to be though."

"Well I'll take what I can get. So why are you fighting so hard for to be prove she's innocent if you don't actually believe she's innocent?"

"Because I love her. You've got to know what that's like. You're constantly defending Sonny to people, even though you know what he really is." Jax pointed out.

"That's because I also know the real Sonny, the Sonny that no one else does."

"And what that out weighs the Sonny that kills people?"

Carly got up. "Look Jax I'm not going to sit here and defend my husband to you, I don't have to."

"Look if you're making me be truthful about Brenda, the least you could do is be truthful about Sonny."

"What do you want me to say Jax? That I'm married to a mobster who's in love with another women?" Carly said mad.

"That's defiantly a start."  

"So what should we be looking for?" Johnny asked Brenda.

"Some evidence that Scott missed." Brenda said as they entered the hotel room.

"Why don't I just break into Scott's office and see all the evidence he does have and then we decide what we need to look for?" Johnny suggested.

"But that's illegal."

"Do you really think I care?"

"I guess not but his office is in a police station."

"And that's supposed to stop me?"

"I guess not but what if you're caught?"

"They'll put me in jail just to get to Sonny and then I'll be let out."

"You'd go to jail for me?"

"It wouldn't be the first time I've been in jail. Plus I'd like for things to get back to normal where I work and if you're freed things should."

"Oh so you're doing this so Sonny can reward you right?"

"No, I mean if he does that will just be plus but that's not why I'm doing this."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Maybe I think you're a nice person who is worth helping…" Johnny started to say.

"Thanks…"

"Or maybe I don't like to see innocent people go down for crimes they didn't commit…"

"Ok."

"Or you could be right in the beginning I'm doing this just so Sonny can reward me." Johnny said as he started to search the hotel.

"Well which one is it?" Brenda asked.

"Take a guess." Johnny said smiling.

 "Courtney, are you done yet?" Jason asked.

"I'll be out soon." Courtney yelled back.

"Ok." Jason said and then he started to hear bells. He got up quickly and looked around. It was Rosie, who as soon as she saw him came running over to him. "Hey Rosie." Jason said as he petted her. He noticed that her collar had bells all over it. "Let me guess Courtney did this to you?" He said as he sat down on the couch. As soon as he sat down Rosie jumped into his lab. "Rosie, get down!" He screamed. But it didn't do any good because Rosie just started to lick his face. "Courtney, get this dog off of me!" He screamed. "Rosie, stop!"

"What's going on?" Courtney asked as she came running out the bedroom worried.

Rosie jumped down and ran over to her.

Jason stood up. "Rosie wouldn't leave me alone. Um… Courtney what are you wearing?" Jason asked as he looked at her shocked.

"It was supposed to be a surprise. Well Merry Christmas." Courtney said laughing.

"Because I know you love having control over people. And if you help me you will." 

"But why would you come to me for help?"

"Because no one else can help me."

"What exactly is wrong Alexis? It must be horrible if you've come to me."

"It is." Alexis said worried.

"Then what is it?"

"I… you know what maybe I shouldn't be here." Alexis said getting up and starting to leave.

Sonny got up and grabbed her arm. "Don't leave Alexis." He pleaded.

She turned around and tears were coming down. "Will you help me?"

Sonny knew that he had to help no matter what. "Yeah, look sit down, let me get you something to drink." He said as he headed to the kitchen.

"Thanks, Sonny." Alexis said nervously. 

"Don't thank me yet, thank me when I help you."


	4. Unusually Unusual 4

Title: Unusually Unusual 4/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@hotmail.com) or if you want to get a response during the week email me at cha005@latech.edu 

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to General Hospital except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. Ok and I just wanted to tell a big thanks to one of my readers who suggested I write this. J BIG NOTE: I've have grown insanely sick of Courtney so I can't serious have her in this story and have with Jason. I like Jason to much to put him with Courtney so well someone give me an idea of someone to put him with please! Thanks 

(Unusually Unusual by Lonestar)

"She's unusually unusual  
Absolutely unpredictable  
She's so different and that's what's wonderful  
She's unusually unusual  
And that's beautiful to me"

"Why is that you can always do that?" Carly asked.

"What is that exactly?" Jax asked confused.

"Get me to say the one thing I've been trying not to say." 

"You do the same thing, you know. I don't know how you do it but you do." 

"Is it as annoying to you as it is for me?" Carly said smiling.

"Yeah, it is. Probably a lot more for me." Jax said also smiling.

"So you want something to drink?" Carly said going behind the bar.

"Sure, got something really strong?" 

"Not if you're going to get drunk in my bar, I don't." Carly said putting the cup back.

"I never said I'd get drunk. I just meant I need something strong to get this whole experience at my mind."

"Oh really so talking to me is something you need to drink to get out of your mind? Is talking to me that bad?" Carly said mad.

"No, you don't understand. It's more the whole talk we just had about Brenda. I want to get that out of my mind." 

"Ok just a question but would this including getting Brenda out of your mind? Because in that case I'd give you as much alcohol as you want." Carly said smiling.

"On one condition."

"And what's that?"

"That you drink with me and forget about Sonny."

"Sure, why not?" Carly said laughing as she poured both of them a cup.

Brenda leaned up against the wall of the police office and sighed. She was getting tired of waiting for Johnny even more tired of waiting to get some proof that she was innocent.

"So what are you thinking about?" Johnny asked Brenda as he snuck up being her.  

"Ah!" Brenda said as she jumped up scared.

"Ok that was defiantly worth all the work I had to do to get this stuff from Scott's office." Johnny said laughing.

"I can't believe you did that!" Brenda said as she playfully punched.

"Will you relax? I did all this work for you, remember?" Johnny pointed out.

"Right, I'm sorry so what do we got?" Brenda asked.

"How about we not discuss this here?" Johnny said as he nodded towards a police officer near them.

"Right, so got any ideas of a place to go?" Brenda asked.

"Yeah, my first idea is for you to go home."

"Excuse me? I'm not leaving you to finish this with out me." Brenda said mad.

"I didn't mean that I was going to finish this by myself."

"Then what did you mean?" Brenda asked confused.

"That I'm not doing anything till tomorrow so I suggest you go home because that's what I'm going to do. I'll come and get you tomorrow."

"Ok, good so let me understand this: you're still going to let me help you?"

"Yes"

"And you're not doing anything with out me?"

"Right."

"And you're doing this for me why?"

"Sorry can't answer that Mrs. Morgan so why don't you go home?"

"Sure as long as you agree to never call me Mrs. Morgan again?"

"Sure, no problem now let me take you home."

Jason got out of bed and put his shirt back on.  He looked back over at the bed where Courtney was sleeping. He couldn't help but having a feeling deep down that he shouldn't be here. He brushed it off and went over to Courtney and gave her a kiss on the head. Then he started to leave.

"Why are you leaving so quickly?" She asked sitting up.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up." He said walking over.

"So what's wrong?" Courtney asked.

"Nothing's wrong, I just want to get home before the press finds out I'm here." Jason said which was partly the truth.

"That's all, really?" Courtney asked suspiciously.

"Yes that's it."

He could tell the she was a little hurt. "Look I wasn't planning on giving this to you till Christmas, tomorrow…"

"Give me what?" Courtney asked getting up.

"Your Christmas gift." He said handing her a box.

She unwrapped the box and found a small locket in the box. 

"Let me help you put that on." Jason said as he walked over and put the necklace on Courtney.

"Thank you, Jason. This means so much."

"I'm glad you like it. Now I've got to…"

"Ok, bye." Courtney said as he started to leave. "I love you." She said as he closed the door and didn't say anything.

"So we've been sitting here for what about an hour and you still haven't told me what it is you need my help with." Sonny said finally speaking up.

"I killed Alcazar." Alexis said quickly.

"You did what?" Sonny asked shocked.

"I'm not repeating it. Nothing you sat or do can make me say that again." Alexis said getting up.

"And how do you think I can help you?" Sonny asked getting up too.

"I don't know but I think if anyone can help you'd be the one to."

"Why'd you do it?"

"For Kristina." Alexis said turning around and facing him.

"Wait for Kristina you've got to explain that one." Sonny said confused.

"If it wasn't for him then I would never had Kristina so early. She would never be sick." Alexis said as tears started to come down. "I almost lost ou… I mean my daughter because of him. And he loves that fact! That bastard he just loved it!" She said filled with anger as tears started to come down her face.

"I'll do what ever I can just one question did you just say our daughter?" Sonny asked confused.


	5. Unusually Unusual 5

Title: Unusually Unusual 5/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@hotmail.com) or if you want to get a response during the week email me at cha005@latech.edu 

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to General Hospital except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. Ok and I just wanted to tell a big thanks to one of my readers who suggested I write this. J BIG NOTE: I've have grown insanely sick of Courtney so I can't serious have her in this story and have with Jason. I like Jason to much to put him with Courtney so well someone give me an idea of someone to put him with please! Thanks 

Oh and I need a beta reader

(Unusually Unusual by Lonestar)

"Some people may think she's strange, a different cup of tea  
But she just does it for me"

"Thanks and can you please not tell me what you're going to do because I really don't want to know about anything illegal that's going on." Alexis said ignoring his question.

"That's not going to work." Sonny said smiling.

"What's not going to work?" Alexis said trying to act clueless.

"You can't act like you didn't hear my question. Because I'm only going to help you if you answer it and truthfully please?" Sonny asked.

"I'm scared to."

"Really and why would you be scared to tell me if Kristina is my daughter or not?"

"Because you aren't safe. That's why I'm not with you, that's why I don't work for you any more. And I can't put a child in situation that is not safe."

"Have you ever seen me with Michael? I'm safe with him or as much as any one person can be."

"I know that Sonny, I just. I'm worried ok? You know about her safety with you."

"You know coming from a women who just killed a man, that's almost funny." Sonny said smiling.

"We're quite the pair aren't we?"

"But what are we a pair of? A pair of parents?"

"Yes, but promise me Sonny that you won't demand to see her."

"Well I can ask to see her?"

Alexis laughed. "Yeah I think we can work that out."

"Ok so what about Brenda is this drink about?" Carly asked Jax.

"This is about her need to always be connect to your husband in one or another." He said drinking.

"Ok and this one for me is about his need to control me all the time." She said drinking.

"This one if for her not telling me what happened the night Alcazar was murdered." 

"This one is his need to never tell me anything about his business."

"This one is for her marrying Jason, for whatever reason."

"This one is for him treating me like I'm an object and not a person."

"This one is to good friends and even better alcohol." Jax said smiling.

Carly smiled. "And to guys who don't mind listening to me rant even if they don't agree with what I'm saying and I can't always understand because of their strong accents."

Jax laughed. "It's not that bad is it?"

"It's that bad."

"Welcome home sweetheart." Brenda said smiling as Jason came into the penthouse.

"Don't ever call me sweetheart again." Jason annoyed as he put his jacket down.

"Aww had a bad night? What did your girl kick out of the bed or something?" Brenda asked as she came over to him.

"Well it was a good night until I came home to you." Jason said smiling.

"Aww don't be such a sour face. Must guys would be happy to come home to such a beautiful wife."

"Yeah well those same guys have never really met you because if they did they wouldn't be happy to come home to you."

"Ouch. So what would it take to make you happy?"

"A quick divorce from you." 

"Not happening. Got any other things on your Christmas list?"

"Yes, getting to bed right now and not having to hear another word out of you till New Years."

"Well I'll let you get to bed but I can't promise that I won't talk to you till New Years."

"Well I'll take what I can get. Goodnight Brenda."

"Not so fast. Give me a kiss and then I'll let you go to sleep."

"Not a chance." Jason said as he headed upstairs.


	6. Unusually Unusual 6

Title: Unusually Unusual 6/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@hotmail.com) or if you want to get a response during the week email me at cha005@latech.edu 

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to General Hospital except anyone you do not recognize. 

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. Ok and I just wanted to tell a big thanks to one of my readers who suggested I write this. J BIG NOTE: I've have grown insanely sick of Courtney so I can't serious have her in this story and have with Jason. I like Jason to much to put him with Courtney so well someone give me an idea of someone to put him with please! Thanks 

Oh and I need a beta reader

(Unusually Unusual by Lonestar)

"She's unusually unusual  
Absolutely unpredictable  
She's so different and that's what's wonderful  
She's unusually unusual  
And that's beautiful to me"

"She looks so peaceful." Sonny said smiling as he looked at Kristina.

"Yes she does." Alexis said smiling at the two of them.

"Ms. Davis, I'm glad you here. We have some good news for you and Mr. Ashton, where is Mr. Ashton any way?" The nurse asked as she came in.

"Mr. Ashton isn't going to come in today.  You can tell Mr. Corinthos and me what ever it is you have to say."

"Ok well it seems that Kristina's health has really improved and you can take her home. I guess it's a Christmas miracle." The nurse said smiling.

"Well that it defiantly is. I'm... we're very happy to hear that. Aren't we Sonny?"

"Yes we are. Do we need to talk to the doctor first?" Sonny asked.

"Yes I'll go and get the doctor." The nurse said as she left.

"Sonny, this is such great news. I can finally take my daughter home."

"Alexis, would you be ok with me taking her home to my penthouse?"

"I don't know Sonny it's my first night with her and it's Christmas Eve."

"I meant you too of course. I won't ask you to spend Christmas Eve with out your daughter. So how about it?"

"I think we can arrange that."

"Merry Christmas!" Brenda said happily to Jason.

He woke up with a start. "Brenda, what are you doing in my room?"

"Came in to wish you a Merry Christmas and to give you your present from me." She said as handed him a box.

"Will it blow up in my face?" Jason asked as he shook it.

"No at least I don't think so but if that's what you want I can go return it."

"No, I guess I'll take the gift. I mean it can't be that bad." Jason said as he started to open it. "What is this?"

Brenda laughed. "It's pad of paper and a pen since you have such a problem talking I thought maybe you could write something down."

"Very funny, Brenda. And here I was about to start feeling guilty for not getting you something." He said as he threw the paper and pen at her.

She dodged out of the way of the things. "Well at least come down stairs. I made you a Christmas breakfast."

"Do I look like I'm suicidal?" 

"Very funny, actually I ordered some in actually. Johnny's going to come over and drop something off before we go over to Sonny's."

"What makes you think that you're going over to Sonny's with me?"

"Well you couldn't possibly be thinking about spending Christmas morning with anyone other than me."

"Of course I am and there's no way I'm letting you get any where's near Sonny and ruin Carly's Christmas."

"Ok well then you can go by yourself and I'll spend Christmas morning with Johnny."

"Where's your little Australian candy boy?"

"That's none of your business. Not get out of bed, get dressed at come down stairs either that or I'm going to stay up here and feed you some of my home made food."

"I'm coming!" Jason said as he got out of the bed quickly.

"Daddy! Daddy! Wake up, it's Christmas morning!" Michael said as he came into his parent's bedroom.

"Well then I guess we should go downstairs and see what Santa brought you." Sonny said as he got out of bed and grabbed his robe. He noticed Carly wasn't there.

"Where's mommy?" Michael asked.

"She went out to go get something special for you. Now let's go downstairs." Sonny said leading his son downstairs. "How about we be quiet so I can peacefully wake up Ms. Davis?" Sonny asked Michael.

"Ok, what is she doing here any way?" Michael asked whispering. 

"I'll explain it to you in a second." Sonny went over to Alexis and nudged her. "Alexis wake up it's Christmas morning."

Alexis slowly woke up. "Sonny, wait last night really happened that wasn't a dream?" Alexis asked.

"No it wasn't. And here comes our little girl." He said as Leticia came down with Kristina.

"Who wants to hold her?" Leticia asked.

"I'll take her." Sonny said as he took a hold of his little girl. "Merry Christmas Kristina." Sonny said smiling.

"Merry Christmas Kristina." Alexis also said, as she got closer to Sonny and Kristina.

"Who's this?" Michael asked.

"This is your little sister, Kristina." Sonny said as he showed Kristina to Michael. 

"My sister? But Ms. Davis is her mother right?"

"Yes and I'm her father."

"Oh, well she's cute for a little sister any way. Is this my Christmas present?" Michael asked curiously.

Sonny laughed. "No she's my Christmas present and her being out of the hospital is Ms. Davis's. Your present is that bike over by the door."

"A bike!" Michael said happily as he ran to the bike.

"She's your Christmas present?" Alexis asked smiling.

"Yes, and she's a great present. Thanks." Sonny said smiling.

"Michael let mommy and daddy sleep just a little longer before we go see what Santa got you." Carly mumbled.

"I'm not Michael. Carly, it's your mom. Wake up." Bobby said as she nudged her daughter.

"Mom, where am I? Oh shoot I fell asleep down here didn't I?" Carly said panicking and then she saw Jax. "Jax, wake up!" Carly screamed.

"Where am I? Oh shoot we must of got really drunk last night. Oh hi Bobbie." Jax said as he grabbed his head.

"What happened last night with the two of you?" Bobbie asked.

"We just talked and drank a little or apparently a lot. Mom, can you let us talk for a little while?" Carly asked.

"Sure, Lucas, Mike, Courtney and I will be waiting upstairs for you so we can head to your house." Bobbie said as she headed upstairs.

"Why don't you go? I know you want to be with your family and not with me." Jax said.

"Well that's partly true. But I want to make sure you're ok."

"I'm fine. Go be your family. I'll… I don't know what I'll do but I figure out something. Good luck with Sonny though."

"Thanks and I really do hope you have a Merry Christmas." Carly said truthfully as she also headed up stairs.

"It would be a lot merrier if I could spend it with you." Jax said sadly as he pulled him self a drink.


	7. Unusually Unusual 7

Title: Unusually Unusual 7/?

Author: Christen ) or if you want to get a response during the week email me at 

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to General Hospital except anyone you do not recognize.

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. Ok and I just wanted to tell a big thanks to one of my readers who suggested I write this. J BIG NOTE: I've have grown insanely sick of Courtney so I can't serious have her in this story and have with Jason. I like Jason to much to put him with Courtney so well someone give me an idea of someone to put him with please! Thanks

Oh and I need a beta reader

(Unusually Unusual by Lonestar)

"She introduced herself as Amy, said call me Caroline for short  
I just moved in three doors down so I wouldn't be the girl next door  
And I knew the shoes she wasn't wearing fit her just right  
She said, "Hey, man did you know that somebody left your grass out in the yard all night?""

"Merry Christmas." Johnny said as he came into the penthouse where Brenda was sleeping. He snuck up to her and started to tickle her nose with a piece of mistletoe he had brought with him.

"What is going on?" Brenda asked waking up.

Johnny smiled at her. "And Merry Christmas to you too."

"Johnny when did you get here?" She asked sitting up.

"Not that long ago. You were asleep so you didn't see me come in. You know you actually look really sweet and innocent when you're sleeping."

Brenda smiled at the compliment and then thought it though. "Wait are you implying that when I'm awake I'm not sweet and innocent?" Brenda said mad.

Johnny laughed. "What would you like as an award for getting it right?"

"Very funny." Brenda said smiling as she starting to get up.

"What exactly are you doing?"

"I'm grabbing my purse."

"To go where?" Johnny asked following her.

"The Quartermaines, I promised Lila that I would spend Christmas morning with them."

"What about our investigation?"

"Well you can come with me and then when I leave we can finish it."

"This is assuming that I want to go to the Quartermaines."

"I never implied that you wanted to go to the Quartermaines."

"Then what were you implying?"

"That you wanted to spend Christmas day with me."

"Oh I do? And what gave you that impression?"

She reached down and took the mistletoe from his hand and put it over his head. "This is what gave me the impression."

Johnny smiled. "Does this mean that you are going to give me a kiss now?"

"Ok, dad please tell me that when I was her age I didn't just sit and chew on my plastic keys all Christmas instead of caring about my presents?" Michael asked.

"You did." Jason said as he came in. "Hey Macho Man! Merry Christmas!" Jason said as he came in.

"Jason!" He said as ran into Jason's arms. "Where's Brenda?"

"She's spending Christmas with Johnny. Alexis? What are you doing here? And where's Carly?" Jason asked confused.

"Ms. Davis brought my little sister over and mommy left to get me something." Michael said happily.

"Little sister?" Jason asked Sonny.

"Long story. And Merry Christmas to you." Sonny said.

"Yeah Merry Christmas Jason, it's nice to see you outside of the courtroom." Alexis said.

"Yeah it's good to see you too. Now Sonny you want to explain?" Jason asked.

The door opened and Carly, Mike, Lucas, Courtney and Bobbie walked in.

"Mommy!" Michael said as he ran into her arms. "Now where's my gift?"

"His gift?" Carly asked Sonny.

"That you went out to get." Sonny said.

"Right, um… it turns out they were all out." Carly said lying.

"Alexis, what are you doing here?" Bobbie asked.

"Sonny wants his daughter to spend Christmas with him so we spent the night." Alexis said as he went over and grabbed Kristina.

"His daughter? Since when his Kristina your daughter?" Courtney asked confused.

"Since now I guess. By the way welcome Mike, Courtney, Bobbie and Lucas." Sonny said as he went over to Alexis and tried to get Kristina back.

"So I have a granddaughter now?" Mike asked walking over to Sonny, Alexis and Kristina.

"Yeah... I guess technically yes you do." Alexis said nervously.

"Well can I hold her?" Mike asked.

"I'm not so sure...." Alexis started to say.

"Yes it's fine if you do Mike." Sonny said looking at Alexis.

"It is?" Alexis asked Sonny.

"Yes it is. Plus I'm sure it's about time Kristina took a nap any way. How about you go with Mike and help him put her to sleep?" Sonny suggested to Alexis.

"Ok, come on Mike let's go put Kristina to sleep." Alexis said leading Mike upstairs.

"And Jason how about you, Courtney, Bobbie and Lucas show Michael his new presents? Carly and I are going to go in to the kitchen and talk." Sonny said leading Carly away.

"Ok Michael how about let's see what Aunt Courtney, Grandma Bobbie and your cousin Lucas gave you for Christmas." Jason told him trying desperately to ignore the fact the Courtney was starting at him.

Jax rang the doorbell of the Quartermaines and waited. Maybe being with the Quartermaines would make his Christmas good or at least he hoped it would any way.

Reginald opened the door and screamed. "Jax is here!"

"Thanks Reginald but I didn't need you to scream an introduction for me." Jax said as he walked in.

"That's true but then if I didn't do that then what fun would I get today?" Reginald said joking.

"Well I'm glad to know that I made your day interesting. So where is the family?" Jax asked.

"In the living room where else." Reginald said leading him in.

"Oh Jax, I'm so glad you came here for Christmas." Emily said as she saw him.

"I'm glad to be here too, Emily."

"What did you come here for? To try to steal our company from us for your Christmas present?" Edward asked sarcastically.

"Oh Edward stop it. I'm very glad to see you Jax." Lila said.

Jax bent down and gave her a kiss. "And I'm glad too see to. Merry Christmas, Lila."

"Well I guess I'll have to set two extra place at the table now." Alice said.

"Two? Who else is coming?" Jax asked.

"Actually make that three." Brenda said coming in with Reginald and Johnny.

Jax turned around shocked.


	8. Unusually Unusual 8

Title: Unusually Unusual 8/?

Author: Christen ) or if you want to get a response during the week email me at 

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to General Hospital except anyone you do not recognize.

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. Ok and I just wanted to tell a big thanks to one of my readers who suggested I write this. J BIG NOTE: I've have grown insanely sick of Courtney so I can't serious have her in this story and have with Jason. I like Jason to much to put him with Courtney so well someone give me an idea of someone to put him with please! Thanks

Oh and I need a beta reader

Author note: hey guys sorry it took me so long to put the new chapters out but I was in the hospital and then I've been trying to get my life back to normal. So well I hope you like it.

(Unusually Unusual by Lonestar)

"She's unusually unusual  
Absolutely unpredictable  
She's so different and that's what's wonderful  
She's unusually unusual  
And that's beautiful to me"

"So what is it you want to talk about? Maybe why Alexis is in our house? Or Kristina is your daughter?" Carly asked annoyed.

"Maybe we should talk about where you've been since you left here last night?" Sonny asked himself getting annoyed.

"You make it sound like you're suspecting me of something." Carly said shocked.

"Well you have yet to prove to me that I'm wrong."

"I shouldn't have to."

"Then at least tell me why you smell like alcohol."

"I don't know maybe because I drank some." Carly said sarcastically.

"Could you answer me honestly just once?"

"If you promise to tell me why Alexis is here."

"Because I wanted to spend Christmas with my daughter."

"Since when is Kristina your daughter and not Ned's?"

"Since now. Alexis just told me last night."

"And you believe her?"

"Why would she lie?"

"Why would she tell the truth?"

"Look I answered your question now you need to answer mine."

"I was at my club."

"Doing what?"

"Getting drunk obviously."

"By yourself?"

"No."

"Then with who?"

"Sonny just forget it."

"Carly..."

"I was with Jax. Ok?"

"So were you ever going to call me today?" Courtney asked Jason.

"About what?"

"I don't know Christmas."

"I thought we already did Christmas."

"You we did but... are you just trying to avoid me?"

"Where would you get that idea from?"

"I don't know you left so quickly and you haven't called..."

"I've been busy."

"With your wife?"

"You think I'm interested in Brenda?" Jason asked laughing.

"Well you're not giving me any other explanation."

"You're as paranoid as your brother."

"I am not!"

"Look I'm on trial for murder, I'm married to a women who drives me insane and the women who is representing me hates me so I'm just a little bit preoccupied."

"None of that stuff ever bothered you before."

Jason's cell phone went off. Jason looked at it. "Courtney I have to go."

"But..." Courtney started to say.

"Courtney I'm sorry but I do." He went over to Michael. "Hey buddy it looks like I have some business to take care of so I have to go."

"Do you really?"

"Yes but I'll stop by later ok?" Jason said as he hugged Michael and then left.

"Brenda what are you doing here with that ape?" Jax asked.

"Johnny is my friend, Jax and now get your hands off me!" She said mad.

"Since when are you two friends?"

"Since he believes in me which is more than I can say for you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard you last night with Carly so don't waste your breath." Brenda said as she walked over to Johnny who was being grilled by the Q's.

"Do you feel like you do something that helps this world?" Edward asked.

"Well I kept your grandson and great grandson safe. I'd say that helps you at least." Johnny said back.

"And you think if Sonny didn't associate himself with the mob you'd have to protect them?" Ned asked.

"Well Alexis doesn't seem to mind letting their daughter be involved in his life."

"Their daughter?" Monica asked confused.

"Johnny, honey how about we go into the dinning room where Lila is waiting for us." Brenda said dragging him away.

"Since when I am your honey?"

Brenda laughed. "I thought you'd like that touch."

"Well I think she likes you Mike." Alexis said.

"That's because she knows I'm her grandfather." Mike said rocking Kristina.

"Yeah I guess." Alexis said and then sighed as she sunk into a near by chair.

"Tired?"

"A lot has gone on all at once."

Mike laughed. "I can see that. So what caused you to tell Sonny he's Kristina's father."

"Maybe it was just time."

"I don't really think that's what happened."

"Maybe it was the right thing to do."

"If that was true then you would never have let Ned claim her."

"Can you just be happy that everyone knows and stop asking me questions?" Alexis cell phone went off.

"Why don't you go in another room and answer that. I'll watch Kristina."

"Thanks." Alexis said as she left and answered her phone. "Hello?"

"Alexis what in the hell are thinking?" Ned asked mad.


	9. Unusually Unusual 9

Title: Unusually Unusual 9/?

Author: Christen ) or if you want to get a response during the week email me at 

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to General Hospital except anyone you do not recognize.

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions. Ok and I just wanted to tell a big thanks to one of my readers who suggested I write this. J BIG NOTE: I've have grown insanely sick of Courtney so I can't serious have her in this story and have with Jason. I like Jason to much to put him with Courtney so well someone give me an idea of someone to put him with please! Thanks

Oh and I need a beta reader

(Unusually Unusual by Lonestar)

"She had a tattoo above her ankle of a trident submarine  
She said it symbolizes awesome powers hidden deep within our dreams  
And her diamond eyes, different in color, held me captive in their light  
And she said "Hey, man did you know we used to be brothers in some past life?"

Jason sat down at a table outside of Kelly's. He was glad he set that alarm at his phone. He had a feeling it would be useful. Jason was so in thought that he barely noticed the women that came up behind him. But when she started to take his wallet he noticed her. He grabbed her by the arm. "You better hope that I'm in a good mood today."

"Why if you're not then what are you going to do to me?"

"You don't want to now the answer to that."

"What you're going to call the cops?"

"I don't deal with cops."

"Why are you some sort of a criminal?"

"That's like the pot calling the kettle black."

"That's not a no."

"I know."

"Look you've got your wallet so can't you just drop this?"

"You hungry?"

"What"

"I figure you're stealing money because you're hungry."

"And you're going to feed me?"

"Only if you can promise two thing."

"Which would be?"

"You want ever rob me again and you'll stop talking."

"Are you ok?" Carly asked Courtney as she came into the living room.

"Considering how fast Alexis and Sonny left maybe I should be asking you that question."

"Look come over here." Carly said moving her over to the table.

"So what's going on?"

"Well I got drunk last night with Jax and came home to find my husband is a father again. How about you?" Carly asked sarcastically.

"You got drunk with Jax? Have you lost your mind?" Courtney said shocked.

"Maybe, I don't know any more." Carly said and then looked around. "Where's Jason any way?"

"He left, claims it was for business."

"Don't you believe him?"

"No, I don't. Something is up with him, Carly. I just don't know what it is."

"Why would you think that?"

"It just the way he's acting he's turned into a statue almost."

"Courtney honey he's always been like a statue."

Courtney sighed. "I know that but this is different."

"Ok I believe you, what do you think it is?"

"I wish I knew."

"I bet it's Brenda."

"You blame Brenda for everything."

"Because she's responsible for everything."

"Did you have to bring him?" Ned asked Alexis about Sonny.

"You're talking about my daughter. I have every right to be here." Sonny said.

"Your daughter? She's not your daughter!" Ned said mad.

"Yes she is and you can't change that!"

"Will you two just shut up!" Alexis screamed.

They both stopped.

"Look you are both "fathers" to Kristina. Ned you've raised her and Sonny's biologically her father."

"You want us to both be her father?" Ned asked shocked.

"Does that sound so crazy to you?" Alexis asked.

"You expect me to share my daughter with him?" Sonny asked mad.

"And I'm not sharing my daughter with a mobster either." Ned said mad.

"Well then fine if you two can't act like adults then neither one of you will get to see your daughter!" Alexis said mad as she got up and left the gatehouse.

"She wouldn't really keep her from brother of us would she?" Ned asked.

"She's not keeping my daughter from me. That's for sure. You can sit here and debate it all you want but I'm going to do something about it." Sonny said going after Alexis.

"So Brenda where is Jason exactly?" Emily asked.

"He's at Sonny's celebrating Christmas with Michael." Brenda said.

"And how is Michael exactly?" Monica asked.

"He's happy if that's what you mean." Johnny said.

"Yeah I bet with a mobster as a father he's really happy." Jax said.

"And you think you could do a better a job?" Brenda asked mad.

"An ape could do better a job." Edward said looking at A. J.

"Are you comparing me to an ape?" A.J. asked mad.

"Hey I think the comparison is perfect." Johnny said happily.

"Will you just shut up!" A.J. said as he went after him.

Johnny got up. "Junior that's not a very smart idea. I could do some serious damage to you."

"A.J. sit down!" Alan said mad.

"As much as I'd like to see Johnny and A.J. tear each other to pieces but it's Christmas and I don't think it would be fair to Lila to do that." Jax said.

"Fine but only for grandmother." A.J. said as he sat back down.

"Too bad. I was hoping to get in a few punches." Johnny whispered to Brenda.

"If you keep up what you've got going with Brenda you'll have to fight me." Jax whispered to him.

"And if you keep up what you've got going with Carly you'll have to fight Sonny, Jason, me and a whole bunch of people." Johnny whispered back to him.


End file.
